towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Legends of the Past I: Island in the Sky
Teil 1: Island in the Sky center|500px Prolog Es war ein herrlicher Tag auf Ksass Nui. Die Sonne schien, und zahme Rahi schwammen in dem See. Wenn man weit genug an den Horizont sah, konnte man eine Art Scheibe sehen, die in der Luft schwebte. Lanta hatte gerade ihre Füße in dem Wasser des Wunderschönen Sees auf der Insel gebadet. Nun stand sie auf und ging zu dem alten Haus, in dem sie wohnte. Doch vor ihrer Tür stand jemand, der sie erwartete: ein Ta-Matoraner. Das verwunderte sie schon, denn normalerweise wollten Ta-Matoraner nicht in das Nasse Dorf Ga-Ksass. Lanta ging nun zu ihm hin und fragte: „Was macht ein Ta-Matoraner hier in diesem Dorf?“ Der Matoraner antwortete: „Der Turaga Noirama hat mich geschickt. Er hat eine Aufgabe für dich und die anderen fünf Toa Virkon. Ich führe dich zu ihm.“ Der kleine ging los und Lanta folgte ihm. Sie kamen an dem Dorf-Parkplatz für Fahrzeuge an. Der rote Dörfler führte sie weiter bis hin zu zwei Motorrädern, ein kleines für den Ta-Matoraner und eins für Lanta. Sie stiegen auf, der kleine rote warf ihr den Schlüssel für das Vehikel zu und brauste los. Lanta steckte den Schlüssel rein, drehte ihn um und fuhr ihm hinterher. Nach einer langen Fahrt erreichten sie endlich Ta-Ksass. Sie stiegen ab, nahmen die Schlüssel mit und liefen den Rest des Weges zu Fuß, bis sie an einem kleinen Haus ankamen, wo sie schon von den anderen Toa Virkon und dem Turaga erwartet wurde. Der Turaga ging zu dem kleinen Ta-Matoraner und Lanta zu ihren Brüdern. Der Turaga sagte dem kleinen Dörfler: „Gute Arbeit Garrzo. Nimm diese Widgets und kauf´dir was schönes.“ Garrzo machte große Augen als der Turaga ihm einen ganzen Beutel voller Widgets reichte. „Danke“ flüsterte er fassungslos und fuhr wieder mit seinem Motorrad davon. „Nun zu euch.“ sprach der alte Weise, „Ich habe eine Mission für euch. Ihr habt doch sicher diese Scheibe am Horizont gesehen, oder?“ Die Toa nickten. „Das ist es. Die Insel hat für uns die Bezeichnung ‚Alpha 7‘. Wie ihr sie nennt ist egal. Aber die Sache ist, das alle Suchtrupps, die wir dorthin entsanten, nie wieder zurückkehrten. Es ist eine tödliche Insel in der Luft. Eure Mission ist es sie zu erforschen und sicherzustellen. Wieso sie sich in der Luft befindet, weiß auch keiner. Aber eins ist sicher: Die Insel ist durch und durch Tot.“ Beginn der Mission Die sechs Toa Virkon machten sich auf den Weg. Ihr Ziel war der Flugplatz, auf dem 6 Axalara T9 auf sie warteten. Jeder setzte sich auf seins und aktivierte den Antrieb und machten sich zum Flug bereit. Als dann ein kleiner weißer Matoraner das Zeichen gab, starteten sie die Axalaras. Wind rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Genau so mochte Lesovan es. Kühl und windig. Sie machten eine scharfe Kurve, die sie auf den richtigen Weg brachte. Von der Ferne sah man sogar schon Wurzeln von längst toten Pflanzen aus der Insel ragen. Nach einer Stunde Flug hatten sie „Alpha 7“ endlich erreicht. Sie landeten auf einer ehemaligen Waldfläche, wo jetzt aber nur noch abgestorbene und tote Bäume standen. Sie stiegen ab und versammelten sich erstmal in einem Kreis um etwas zu besprechen. „So. hier sind wir. Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns erstmal in zwei Teams auf, und treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier.“ sagte Virko. Alle waren damit einverstande. „Lanta und Ignika, ihr kommt mit mir. Lesovan, Brodlus und Dodrak, ihr seid die andere Gruppe.“ sprach Virko weiter. Auch damit waren alle einverstanden. Sie teilten sich auf und liefen los. Lanta, Virko und Ignika liefen über die verbrannte Einöde. Mittlerweile schien es, als ob hier vor Jahren mal eine Schlacht getobt habe. Doch plötzlich blieb Ignika stehen und starrte eine Stelle an. Virko wunderte sich und fragte ihn: „Was ist? Hast du etwas gesehen?“ Ignika antwortete nicht und hob stattdessen eine aufgeschlitzte Tasche hoch. „Das ist doch eindeutig die von Durnik Tyros, oder?“ fragte er. Lanta und Virko stimmten durch ein Nicken zu. Anscheinend war hier der Erkundungstrupp gewesen, der ausgesandt wurde. Sie liefen weiter über die Felsen, als plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt erschien und auf sie zusprang, und ohne das die Toa sich wehren konnten, lagen sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die Gestalt warf ein Netz über sie und zog sie in eine Nahegelegene Höhle. *** Lesovan, Brodlus und Dodrak waren weit entfernt von ihren Freunden und gingen über die Ödnis. Sie liefen und liefen, ohne das etwas geschah. „Lass uns umkehren.“ sagte Brodlus müde. „Genau,“ stimmte Dodrak ihm zu, „Lass uns zurückkehren. Hier passiert eh nichts.“ Also liefen die drei Toa wieder zurück. Doch als sie an ihrem Landeplatz ankamen, entdeckten voll Schreck das ihre Axalara nicht mehr da standen. Doch man konnte Spuren von ihrer Panzerung im Boden erkennen, die direkt auf die Kante von Alpha 7 führten. Die drei Toa Virkon blickten den Rand hinunter und sahen ihre sechs Axalara auf das Wasser hinzufliegen. Doch auch auf sie kam eine Überraschung zu: Eine andere schwarze Gestalt rannte auf sie zu und stieß sie allesamt die Kante hinunter. Die verschreckten Toa hatten einfach keine Chance. Nur Dodrak konnte sich an einer heraushängenden Wurzel festhalten. Unterstützung Brutaka ging gelangweilt seine Patrouille über Ksass Nui. Es passierte sowieso nichts, das wusste er. Doch plötzlich hörte er ein lautes fiepen in seiner Kanohi. Das war das Zeichen, das seine Toa-Freundin aus Solaris, ein Nebenuniversum, ihn aufsuchte. Schnell lief er zu dem Haus des Haupt-Turagas Noirama. Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete kurz. Nach langen fünf Minuten kam der langsame Turaga endlich angeschlurft und öffnete ihm die Tür. „Ah, Brutaka, bist du endlich gekommen um mir meinen Tee zu bringen?“ fragte der alte. „Eh, nein.“ sagte Brutaka, „Ich wollte dir nur bescheit sagen, das ich mal dem Gefängnis in der Grube einen Besuch abstatten werde.“ „Oh Schade. Ich wollte doch so gerne Tee. Aber geh nur, ich frag dann mal den kleinen Garrzo, vielleicht hat der Zeit für einen alten Toa.“ antwortete Noirama. „Du bist kein Toa mehr, wann begreifst du es endlich!?“ rief Brutaka ihm zu. Noirama murmelte irgendwas und schloss die Tür. Brutaka aktivierte seine Olmak und verschwand von Ksass Nui. Eine Sekunde später tauchte er vor dem Tor des Gefängnisses auf. Seine Freundin Mirinia erwartete ihn schon am Tor. „Eine Gefangene ist verrückt.“ sagte sie. Komm mit, ich zeige sie dir.“ sagte Mirinia. Sie gingen in das kalte Gefängnis der Grube. Sie öffnete eine Luke im Boden, die zum Hochsicherheits-Trakt führt. Dort, fast am Ende des Ganges, saß die angebliche Schwester von Nuva, dem einzigem hier bekanntem Toa des Todes, und weinte. „Ich kann es spüren.“ sagte sie weinend, „Tausende tot. Die Toa sind gefallen. Die Grube ist zerstört. Nuva hat die komplette Macht. Seine toten sind überall!“ „Tilira...“ wollte Mirinia sagen, doch die weiße Toa verlor das Bewusstsein und viel um. „Warum wird sie hier Gefangen gehalten?“ fragte Brutaka. „Sie ist die Schwester von Nuva.“ antwortete Mirinia ihm. „Hat sie Fluchtversuche gestartet?“ fragte Brutaka wieder. „Nie. Sie sagte, sie wolle beweisen, das sie nicht böse sei.“ antwortete Mirinia wieder. „Vielleicht brauchen die Toa Virkon Unterstützung, ich habe da so ein Gefühl, das Nuva ihnen eine Falle gestellt hat. Sie wollten eigentlich noch mal kommen, um ein paar Sachen zu hohlen, aber nun sind sie nicht gekommen. Gehen wir und nehmen Tilira mit.“ sagte Brutaka. „Aber dafür werden wir verhaftet!“ rief Mirinia aus. „Na und? Retten wir die Toa, und wir werden gefeiert, ist zwar ein Risiko, aber egal!“ sagte Brutaka. „Oh Brutaka, wegen solcher Risiken liebe ich dich!“ sagte Mirinia und gab dem Titanen einen Kuss. Brutaka erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete die Zelle und holte Tilira heraus. Er aktivierte seine Olmak, und Sekunden später waren sie auf Alpha 7. Epilog Brutaka sah sich auf dem ehemaligem Landeplatz der Toa Virkon um. „Ich sehe sie nicht.“ sagte er. „Ich auch nicht,“ pflichtete ihm Mirinia bei, „aber sie sind hier irgendwo.“ „Das weiß ich wohl auch. Sieh dir diese Kratzspuren auf dem Boden an, sieh mal wo sie hinführen...“ sagte Brutaka, als die wieder erwachte Tilira den Satz weiterführte: „Direkt auf den Rand. Und das waren mit Sicherheit auch die Toa, das sehe ich in den frischen Fußspuren dort.“ Da blickten Mirinia und Brutaka den Abgrund hinunter, und sahen weit unten sechs rote Punkte. „Oh, die sind Matsch.“ sagte Brutaka, „Wir sollten gehen.“ „NIEMAND GEHT HIER!“ schrie eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen, die auf sie zu gerannt kam. Brutaka und Mirinia wären tot gewesen, hätte Tilira das nicht verhindert: Die schwarz gepanzerte Gestalt rannte auf sie zu, und wollte sie ebenso den Rand hinunter Stoßen wie zuvor die Toa Virkon. Doch Tilira schoss aus ihrem Stab des Lebens, den Brutaka ihr wiedergegeben hatte, pure Lebensenergie die den schwarzen trafen. Dies bedeutete seinen sofortigen tot. Brutaka aktivierte nun seine Olmak, und er, Tilira und Mirinia verschwanden von der Insel. Wenig später tauchten sie auf Daxia, der Insel des Ordens von Mata Nui auf. Besser gesagt, mitten in einer Besprechung des Rates. „Was ist!?“ schnautste sie ein älteres Mitglied sie an, „Ihr stört!“ Brutaka blieb ganz ruhig und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein andere rief: „Und warum habt ihr eine Verbrecherin mit?“ Brutaka hatte wieder keine Zeit, sich zu äußern, denn eine andere rief dazwischen: „Das ist Tilira! Die Schwester von Nuva! Es sind Verräter!“ Sofort kamen Wachen herbei. Sie steckten in einer auswegslosen Situation. Doch nicht für Brutaka. Wieder benutze er seine Olmak um sie weg zu Teleportieren. Diesmal auf eine Unbenannte Insel, wo sie genug Zeit zur Besprechung hatten. Die drei endschieden sich, die Toa selbst zu retten...